


Адреналин

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Series: Не судьба [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adrenaline, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: когда смерть дышит в затылок, отчаянно хочется острее чувствовать жизнь





	Адреналин

Массированный артобстрел длится уже час. Нацеливают орудия явные мазилы — это плюс. С их огневой мощью это не их проблема — и вот это уже серьезный, жирный минус.  
От очередного взрыва стена хлипкого, когда-то многоэтажного жилого дома, нервно дрожит, как девственница на первом свидании, и обильно посыпает их штукатуркой. Снимать шлемы в такой ситуации — форменное самоубийство и прямое нарушение устава, но им обоим плевать.  
— Нам пиздец, — весело говорит Билли, в очередной раз пытаясь оживить мертвую рацию. В сумраке его видно с трудом, темный силуэт на фоне серой бетонной стены. В окна льется тревожный отсвет пожара, периодически расцвечивыемый очередным взрывом. В воздухе пыль, скрипит на зубах, лезет в глаза. Билли шумно пьет из фляги, не жалея воду.  
Обстрел усиливается. Либо им повезет и сюда направят авиацию, чтобы подавить огневые точки врага, либо, как метко заметил Билли, им пиздец. Фрэнк склоняется ко второму варианту, и тоже жадно пьет.  
В этом здании они только вдвоем — преследовали цель, когда весь этот район накрыло обстрелом. Цель, правда, поймать успели — лежит теперь мертвым кулем в углу комнаты.  
Билли снова трогает рацию, шипит ругательства сквозь зубы и вдруг придвигается к Фрэнку вплотную.  
— Тебе страшно? Умирать? — спрашивает, и в его голосе страха нет, только болезненное любопытство.  
— Нет. Просто обидно, — ни словом не врет Фрэнк.  
— Обидно, — соглашается Билли, приваливаясь плечом к плечу, и тянется к собственной ширинке, — А еще у меня стоит.  
— Извращенец, — фыркает Фрэнк, хоть и без злобы. У Красавчика Билли стоит в любой адреналиновой ситуации, это Фрэнк знает уже давно. Он, может, и осудил бы, но у самого сейчас полутвердый член в штанах. Впрочем, дрочить себе, в отличие от Билли, Фрэнк не собирается — накрыть их может в любую минуту, будет тупо, если в гроб его положат с членом в руке.  
— Может быть, но хоть удовольствие получу, — весело хмыкает Билли и таки расстегивает на себе штаны. Стонет, бьется слегка затылком о стену, кусает губы. Наводчики словно что-то чувствуют: бухать начинает вразнобой, словно у них тут салют, а не планомерное уничтожение.  
— Черт, твою мать, — хрипло выдыхает Билли минут пять спустя. — Суки.  
— Что, сбивают с ритма весь квартал? — хмыкает Фрэнк, которого в другой ситуации происходящее бы смутило. Но когда смерть по-настоящему дышит в затылок колкой бетонной крошкой от взрывов, табу на проявления жизни теряют свою актуальность.  
— Примерно, — фыркает Билли и убирает руку. В этот момент серия взрывов ярко освещает комнату, и Фрэнк видит в подробностях его член, торчащий из расстегнутой ширинки.  
Красивый, как и весь Билли в целом.  
Грохает с такой силой, что в ушах звенит, а рядом отваливается кусок стены. Когда Фрэнк промаргивается от пыли, то видит, что Билли отчаянно трясет головой.  
— Нихера не слышу! — кричит он, — Беруши выпали, а новые я не вставил! Черт, Фрэнк! Блядь!  
Теперь в его голосе настоящая паника, и вот это уже хреново. Фрэнк прижимает его к стене, обхватывает руками за лицо, заставляет смотреть на себя и медленно, четко артикулируя в сумраке, говорит:  
— Успокойся. Мы выберемся. Наши прилетят.  
Взгляд у Билли дикий и, черт побери, у него все еще стоит. Фрэнк хмурится и тянется к его члену прежде, чем успевает осознать, что делает. Сжимает рукой, снова медленно произносит: — Закрой глаза.  
Билли шумно выдыхает и подчиняется. Соседнее здание после взрыва полыхает так, что Фрэнк видит, как по грязному лбу Билли течет пот, а нижнюю губу он прикусил до крови. Член под рукой подрагивает в предоргазменном напряжении, Билли дышит все тяжелее и наконец выплескивается Фрэнку в ладонь, снова открыв глаза. Они абсолютно безумные, пьяные, но паники в них больше нет, только животная похоть.  
Фрэнк вдруг понимает, что тонет в этом взгляде и Билли тянется к его губам, не встречая сопротивления. Им не мешают даже низкий гул и далекие взрывы — авиация все же прилетела.

Это не секс, думает Фрэнк, и не измена. Это — адреналиновая разрядка, способ показать смерти кукиш. Они трахаются почти на каждой миссии, если не получается во время — то сразу после. Билли всегда снизу и его это ни капли не смущает, Красавчик любит себя любым.  
То, что время и место они всегда выбирают неподходящее — возбуждает. То, что застать их, а то и убить, могут в любой момент — возбуждает вдвойне. Но Удаче словно нравится смотреть на то, как Фрэнк зажимает Билли в каком-нибудь углу в бункере сразу после штурма, сдергивает с него штаны, смазывает и растягивает по слюне двумя пальцами, сгибая их так, что Билли стонет и прогибается, и у Фрэнка от этого встает как по команде.  
Это всегда быстро, у них нет времени на долгие ласки. Нет, _любовью_ Фрэнк занимается с женой, а вот с Билли он ебется, жестко и отчаянно.

На одном из заданий им приходится пытать клиента. Запах крови на теле отчего-то нехарактерно омерзителен, и Фрэнк отчаянно оттирает себя мочалкой уже полчаса. Он обычно равнодушен к чужим страданиям, и уж кровью его точно не удивишь, но в этот раз запах словно липнет к коже, застревает противным комом в горле. Остальные парни давно помылись и ушли, Фрэнк совершенно один, тратит почем зря горячую воду и трет, трет, трет.  
Билли приходит бесшумно, выступает из клубов пара, перехватывает его руки и тянет на себя. Фрэнк целует его без раздумий, поворачивает, толкает в спину, заставляя упереться руками во влажный кафель. Билли выгибается навстречу, и Фрэнк впервые на самом деле осознает, насколько тот красив. Вода струится по светлой коже, вычерчивает рельефную спину, сбегает в ложбинку между упругих ягодиц. В голове вдруг лопается давно до звона натянутая струна, и сердце у Фрэнка щемит от ошеломляющей нежности. Он даже отступает на шаг, не веря своим ощущениям, но Билли нетерпеливо стонет и наклоняется сильнее, открытый перед ним, ждущий, голодный, и Фрэнк в этот раз не жалеет слюну, растягивает его терпеливо и осторожно, тщательно подготавливая. Когда его член, наконец, заполняет Билли, тот стонет уже в голос, раскрасневшийся от возбуждения, открытый и искренний как никогда. Фрэнк трахает его долго, глубоко, вдумчиво, подводит к оргазму, и когда Билли украшает стену спермой, Фрэнк кончает следом, глубоко внутри, и впивается в его шею, помечает зубами — присваивает. Билли тихо фыркает и расслабляется в его руках, прижимается спиной и это мгновение абсолютного единения Фрэнк не забывает даже несколько лет спустя, когда всаживает в него три пули.


End file.
